


Brazilian Jiu-jitsu Time

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, bottom!henry, slut!henry, （偽）Gangbang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 道服play





	1. Practicing Time

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2016.9.4

他的眼睛被道服的腰帶蒙上了，眼前一片黑暗，手也被腰帶縛在頭頂。

男人粗熱的性器在他鮮紅的嘴唇間進出，那麼大那麼硬，連靈魂深處也屈服於這充滿攻擊性的物體。

道服的領口敞到最開，豐腴的胸脯在衣襟中間隨著被侵犯的動作跳動，一下一下，像一對肥美的兔子。

他的下裝不知道被丟到了哪裡，也許被撕碎了也說不定。心急的柔術教練在練習對打中將他壓制在身下時，他就感受到有什麼東西頂住了自己的大腿根，他們湊得太近，所以一抬頭嘴唇就相貼，也一定是他不小心。

是不是這樣，調皮的男孩？

他在吞吐男人陰莖的間隙勾著嘴角，溫熱的卵囊拍在他的下巴，英國人的鬍鬚早被修得乾乾淨淨，光滑的臉龐吸引人去染上髒污。

這樣美妙的身體，肯定不止一處小嘴可以享用。他跪著翹高臀部，另一位教練掐著圓潤緊實的肉瓣，露出粉紅山丘間鮮豔欲滴的穴口，俯下身去舔舐。被粗糙舌頭頂入後穴的一瞬間，他的喉嚨裡溢出尖細的呻吟，惹得身前的男人更用力地操進他的嘴巴，白皙的脖子上甚至能看到陰莖的形狀。

世上竟有矛盾得如此完美的身體，聖潔與淫蕩並存。柔韌的皮膚帶著奶香，甜美細膩，如同慈愛芬芳的母神。

男人射在他的臉上和蒙著眼的腰帶上，白濁的精液被腰帶吸進去一部分，其他的都順著希臘雕塑一般的臉龐滴落。他貪婪而乖巧地伸出舌頭舔掉嘴邊的黏稠，男人將他臉上的液體刮到他嘴邊，他也順從地含住對方的手指。

接著他的後穴被另一根陰莖侵入了，身後的男人揉著他豐滿的胸脯，覆蓋其上的黑色毛髮和主人一般柔軟淫蕩，狡黠地在男人的指縫間搔癢。溫暖潮濕的甬道緊緊吸附怒張的兇器，像是要將那根肉刃用體溫融化。

婊子。男人氣急敗壞地掌摑他的臀瓣，他扭著腰把恬不知恥的共犯吞得更深，又挨了一巴掌，臀浪湧動著擠上男人的卵囊和大腿，這下子誰也不能怪誰了。

大腿被抬起，他靠在了身後人的胸膛上，另一根陰莖在他的穴口戳弄，他將腿搭上對方的腰默許了接下來的動作。

他感覺要被撐壞了，穴口又酸又疼，身體裡又漲又滿，他後悔了，手臂掙脫開腰帶，哭叫著要推開面前的男人，卻被按住腰狠狠肏幹，男人們一邊享用他，一邊咒罵，這吃人的妖精，要把所有的雞巴都榨乾才善罷甘休。

一陣一陣兇狠的頂弄中，蒙住他眼睛的厚重布料也掉落，他在眼淚中從鏡子裡看見自己，蜷曲的額髮上掛著精液，身上裹著汗水的光，兩名教練一前一後抱著他，托著他的屁股，輪流操進他的身體裡。

你多漂亮。男人咬著他的耳朵，熱氣浸入耳道讓他戰慄。瞧清楚了嗎？吃了兩根老二，還不知足，要多少人才能餵飽你？

他無法回答這個問題，嘴唇被另一個人吮吸，只能像幼犬一樣委屈地嗚咽。

乖狗狗，準備好吃爹地的牛奶了嗎？

大掌對著他的臀肉又揉又拍，他激動不已地點頭，把眼淚抹在對方的衣領上，又伸出舌頭舔男人脖子上的汗珠，像屈服又像挑釁，誰能忍受？

男人們射在他的身體裡，他發著抖，陰莖緩緩滴出透明的黏液，而後是精液，高潮中的後穴含緊了兩根大肉棒，把那裡面的東西都吸得一乾二淨，又得到了落在屁股上的巴掌。

他保持著被插入的姿勢，用手機拍下了自己一塌糊塗的下體，以及濕漉漉的胸膛，把照片發了出去。

剛才還惡狠狠地斥責他的男人們，此刻恢復了溫柔的樣子，討好地撫摸他的臉頰和嘴唇，被他張開嘴咬了之後，又輕輕揉按他的腰。

他找到了最舒服的姿勢靠在男人身上，選了他練習時（正常的、穿著衣服那種練習）的幾張照片，拼了圖發佈在Instagram上。想到一回到家，會有更多的大陰莖等著他——那些人應該已經收到照片了——還在高潮餘韻中的身體又顫慄著燥熱起來。


	2. Punishing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2016.9.5

不聽話的壞男孩，要怎樣懲罰？

他打開家門，身體還帶著酸軟的餮足感，下一秒就落入一個堅實的懷抱。

收到了他的郵件的男人們早早等在了他的起居室，他被阿弗萊克抱到他們中間，像落入陷阱的野兔。

羅素慈愛地撫摸他還半濕的頭髮，他乖巧地棲於男人手掌下，鼻子拱著對方鼓起的褲檔。給了羅素一個像孩子討要糖果的笑容，他解開羅素的拉鏈含住了抬頭的性器。

寬鬆的運動褲勾勒出臀肉圓潤的形狀，溫厚的手掌曖昧地揉捏那挺翹的兩瓣，微微用力，拇指陷入臀縫，隔著布料摩挲還濕潤柔軟的穴口。

他幾乎要含不住嘴裡的陰莖，鼻子裡哼哼著，將屁股往傑森手裡送，傑森低笑著給了他一掌，他嘟起嘴吮吸頂端，委屈地看著羅素，無聲地申冤。

羅素搖了搖頭，似乎不打算主持公道了。

褲子被扯下來時他聽見艾米倒吸一口氣的聲音。他的運動褲下什麼都沒有穿，豐腴的臀肉上交錯著幾個掌印——是他的柔術教練的傑作——腿間只是匆匆擦拭，剛剛才被使用過的穴口溢出了精液，那是他的練習成果。

這個壞男孩，屁股裡還含著別人的東西就向爹地張開腿，誰知道他回家之前有沒有在車庫裡一邊回想著教練的嚴厲教導一邊自慰？

似乎是猜出了他們的想法，他吐出口中的陰莖，改為用手指把玩，說著與優雅嗓音不符的句子。

這裡是要留給爹地們的喲。

另一隻手靈活地拉下艾米的拉鏈，像耐心的老師一樣撫摸那根陰莖，引導著它為他硬起來。

隨即他騎上羅素的膝蓋，將被自己舔濕的陰莖納入自己的後穴。

男人留在裡面的精液讓他可以一坐到底，臉上升起害羞而得意的神情，吻著羅素的下巴，和他一樣也有一道淺淺的溝壑，像是暗示什麼更悖德的關係。

他還在前後動著逗弄羅素的陰莖，傑森的手指就撐開他的穴口也頂了進去。他依偎在他爹地的懷裡，讓傑森繼續擴張自己，繼而也扶著肉刃進入他的身體。

他滿足地喟嘆，兩根性器在他的屁股裡，他能感覺到那上面青筋的跳動。

傑森托著他的臀部重重一頂，他就軟軟地趴在了羅素的肩上。爹地，你們把我撐得好滿，我要壞掉啦。孩童撒嬌般的語氣，他卻違背這控訴，配合著傑森的動作扭動腰胯，穴口擠壓吮吸他們的陰莖，用後面尋找快感，幾乎成了本能。

硬熱的巨物拍在他的臉頰上，他轉過來就含進嘴裡，像乖乖吃飯的好孩子。

——不，他們差點忘了，這是懲罰，而不是獎勵。為了讓男孩記住教訓，必須要給他嚐點苦頭。

傑森和羅素退出了他的身體，他還沒來得及換上疑惑的表情，那兩根還帶著他的體溫的陰莖就蹭在了他的臉上。

他一手握住一根，輪流用唇舌來取悅，豔紅的小嘴與靈巧的舌頭，舔過頂端與莖身，又輕輕咬著底端的囊袋，他不時抬頭，得意地向他們邀功。

男人們沒有誇獎他的一心二用又兩者兼顧，艾米分開他的臀瓣操了進去，沒再有任何擴張，阿弗萊克也頂入自己的性器。

身體重新被填滿讓他的嗚咽中帶了欣喜，舔吮手中陰莖的動作就變得心猿意馬起來。

直到這時，他還沒意識到這是一個懲罰。

而男人們決定讓他知道這一點。

一輪抽插之後，艾米和阿弗萊克也抽出了性器，那兩根粗長的陰莖還沒射精，表面裹著晶亮的混合的體液。

接下來，他在男人之間被傳遞，有時是一個，有時是兩個，同樣都是在他即將達到高潮的時候抽出陰莖，換下一個人。他不知道男人們為什麼會這麼瞭解自己，像掐著秒錶一樣，他一有射精的感覺，體內的陰莖就退出去，再被進入時，高潮就又被推遠了。

他不知道自己被這樣玩弄了多久，到後來只要被觸碰，他都會哭出來，無助地哀求進出自己身體的男人讓自己射出來，卻換來變本加厲的折磨，傑森最擅長這個了，狠狠肏進去，用力抽送幾十下，乾脆地抽出，把他交給羅素。他的爹地依然溫柔地親吻他，頂弄他後穴的動作也溫柔無比，他幾乎以為自己要在羅素的陰莖上高潮了，羅素又緩緩地撤出陰莖，隨即是艾米和阿弗萊克同時操進來……

爹地們的壞男孩哭個不停，軟綿綿地任人擺佈，總也達不到那個臨界點，他幾乎要被逼瘋了。他討好地親著艾米的眼睛和鼻尖，想從年輕男人那兒得到一點撫慰，然而一向縱容他的人卻與其他人站在統一戰線，肆意地擺弄他，繼而無情地抽離。

他的陰莖硬得不行，淌著透明的黏液。完美無缺的藍眼睛也流著淚，脆弱得像最美麗的寶石。

每被操一下，他就哀哀地哭叫一聲，這樣的折磨似乎永遠都不會停止，而男人們也有得是時間。

他伏在阿弗萊克的懷裡，傑森和艾米用手指玩弄著他的後穴，他再次屈服，抽噎著求他們讓他高潮。

好孩子，你最愛爹地們了，是不是？

男孩咬著嘴唇點頭，眼淚把阿弗萊克的肩膀都浸濕了。

那為什麼要讓別的男人操你呢？難道我們不能滿足你嗎？

他語無倫次地向他的爹地們道歉，反省著自己的行為，抽抽嗒嗒的樣子早已讓男人們心軟不已。

終於，他重新被進入，羅素的動作溫和堅定，每一次都準確地撞上他的前列腺。那種瀕臨登頂的感覺又回來了，這一次他沒有被阻止，嗚咽著，一邊射精一邊尿了出來，哆哆嗦嗦，像終於被赦免的罪犯。

男人們沒有再責怪他，傑森用毯子擦乾淨他一塌糊塗的下身，吻著他的眼淚，將他抱去浴室。

他發著抖還在哭，被洗乾淨之後放在柔軟的大床上，他的爹地們輕柔地吻他的身體，安撫他入睡，他卻感到內疚，翻了身跪伏著，向男人們分開臀瓣露出那個依然飢渴的穴口。


End file.
